


a summer that will never be

by matsuhanasss



Series: new york scene [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eiji is a Photographer, M/M, Not Beta Read, Photography, ash lynx is an actor, hi i wrote this in one sitting, i literally dont know what to tag this but it is apart of a series, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuhanasss/pseuds/matsuhanasss
Summary: ash lynx is an actor and eiji is trying to break out in the photography scene.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: new york scene [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	a summer that will never be

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO 
> 
> long time no see,,, anyway. yeas i am still working on my rly long fics i had to take a mental health break and uh. not write them for a while <3 but i should be getting back into the groove of things soon. also!!! if u coudlnt tell <333 i watched banana fish <333333
> 
> thats literally all i have for yall. i start school wednesday so . 
> 
> love u guys ! thank u for reading <3

That summer is hot.

It’s always hot in New York, but that day was particularly hot. He's sweating in his navy blue cardigan (which was a mistake to wear), camera equipment heavy on his back and shoulders. There’s a water bottle in his left hand, and when he meets Ash Lynx for the first time, he’s speechless. He feels like the breath has been knocked out of him. 

Eiji knew who Ash Lynx was. He was an actor—big time. Eiji had seen a few of his movies (they were all action movies. Eiji enjoyed them enough, but action had never been his forte). The Ash Lynx the screen knew and the Ash Lynx Eiji had right in front of him were too different people. It felt like the world had stopped and Eiji felt his hands begin to tremble. He even felt his palms begin to sweat and he was too nervous to wipe them on his khaki shorts. 

Ash Lynx looked too ethereal to be real.

Ash is in a t-shirt that doesn’t look expensive but most definitely is and a pair of ripped jeans. Eiji’s too nervous to look at Ash’s shoes, because he’s sure his shoes cost more than Eiji’s rent. When Eiji works up the courage to look at Ash’s shoes, he sees a simple pair of beat to hell red Converse. They look old—like _really, really_ old. There’s remnants of mud being packed onto them, the once white soles covered in dirt and other muck, and it looks like they’re wearing to the near point of holes in them. Eiji wonders how old they are. They’re also nothing like what he was expecting. 

“Ash Lynx?” Eiji asks. Ash’s head pops up from his phone and he gives Eiji a tight lipped smile. He sticks his hand out for it to be shaken.

“Eiji?” he asks, to which Eiji nods. Ash gives a firm handshake and his hands are soft and girl-ish. They look frail, but Eiji thinks he can blame that on the fact they look so boney. They are definitely bigger than Eiji’s, though. 

“Nice to meet you,” Eiji says, a wide mouthed grin. 

“Right back at you,” Ash says. His smile loosens a little, becomes a bit more genuine, and Eiji feels like he’s torn a wall down. It makes something in Eiji satisfied. He doesn’t know what, but something. Although it seems cliche, Central Park is their location of choosing. It had been Ash’s choice, Eiji thinks back to their conversation all those days ago.

If he was being honest, Eiji was more than a little surprised Ash accepted his offer. Eiji was used to shooting weddings, senior portraits, and other forms of family portraits. He wanted to break out a little more and, though risky, he’d contacted Ash’s management and they’d got an appointment on a day he was free. If Eiji was being honest, his nerves had been shot for an entire week after they’d accepted. Then Eiji got in contact with Ash on where they were shooting and it all became a blur because Eiji was so nervous he felt like he was going to vomit the entire time.

The shoot is nice and goes fairly well. Eiji thought Ash would be complicated to work with, despite never hearing a bad word about him, but he’s easier to work with than any of the toddlers Eiji had shot with. Ash is easygoing, more laidback than Eiji had ever imagined, and he thinks it’s the most peaceful shoot he has ever had.

It may just be Eiji’s stomach speaking, but he wants to take Ash to lunch. 

That’s how they wind up at Wendy's, Eiji ordering a simple meal and a frosty. 

“You know, I’ve never tried that. My best friend loves the frosty and fry combo, though,” Ash says as they settle in a booth. Eiji stops dead in his tracks.

“You’ve never had the frosty and fry combo?” he asks. Ash shakes his head. Eiji nods, sits for a second, nods again, and sits still again. He pushes his frosty and nods towards it. “Try it.” Ash blinks, looks at Eiji, blinks again, and dips a fry in the ice cream.

“Oh, wait. Okay, hold on. Maybe you and Shorter were onto something,” Ash says, reaching for another fry to dip in the frosty. Eiji smirks. “Shorter’s not going to believe me when I tell him this,” Ash snorts. Eiji grins and gives him a wink.

Somehow, they end up walking the streets. The New York city streets are packed, people bustling around them. Sometimes, Ash will snag Eiji’s cardigan so they don’t get separated and Eiji can feel the touch even after he’s let go. Eiji has acquired a few candids from walking and the Wendy’s, but he puts his camera away. It feels too intimate to capture. 

“Today was good.” Ash gives Eiji a look, brow raised and illuminated by the lights of the city.

“I saw you quit taking pictures.”

“I’m off the clock. I’ve done my job,” Eiji says. Ash looks surprised, but his mouth settles into a smile. 

“Alright.” They continue to walk in silence for a while, side by side. “Hey, can I have your number? Just so you can send me those pictures when you’re done with them.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://bloodyknuckles.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/enbykozume_)


End file.
